Absorbent articles, such as children's training pants, for example, have been designed with temperature-change particles to provide a cooling sensation upon urination in an attempt to enhance a child's recognition of when urination occurs. As can be appreciated, such recognition can be an important step in the toilet training process. The temperature change sensation can often be the result of the stimulation material being positioned between the topsheet and the absorbent core of the article.
Unfortunately, in certain circumstances, the design of such articles may not be completely satisfactory. For example, the stimulation material included within the article can, in certain instances, be abrasive to the wearer. This abrasiveness can be particularly notable where the stimulation material is positioned close to the wearer's skin in use, which is generally a desirable configuration to maximize the temperature change sensation experienced by the wearer. In addition, the stimulation material either is or can become loose, thus resulting in shake-out or movement of the material. Moreover, the stimulation material may provide a rapid temperature change sensation, but it may not last as long as desired to assist with the toilet training process.
Previous attempts to create signal devices for providing a cooling sensation to a wearer include adding the active (a particulate) to the film either by 1) loading the particulate into the film directly, and 2) semi-entrapping the active on the surface of the film using a thermal compress roll. However, each of these methods produce a device that can only hold up to 50% active by weight due to negative effects on the film physical properties and characteristics such as strength, softness and loading ability. It is desirable to have a greater cooling sensation by being able to add more active materials to the signal device.
Thus, it is desirable to have a disposable absorbent article with a signal device that 1) can hold more than 50% active material, 2) can accommodate more than one active material, 3) is controllable in that it can delay or prolong the effects of the stimulation material, 4) secures the stimulation material to reduce or prevent movement of the material 5) has improved film strength properties, 6) prevents skin irritation, and/or 7) has a predetermined product shelf-life.